


❝Why not me...?!❞

by M1lkT3aa



Series: ❝Washing Machine Heart❞ [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: They finally found someone that actually cared about them...Wonder how long that'll last.
Relationships: Earl Grey Cookie/Lilac Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: ❝Washing Machine Heart❞ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218284
Kudos: 2





	❝Why not me...?!❞

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey almost cried while writing this :"D 👍

_“Are you—are you ACTUALLY serious?! you let my—MY son die?! AND YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!”_

_They were speechless—nothing but choked sobs was all they could even muster._

_“Oh suck it up! this is YOUR fault! YOURS! Why are YOU crying out of all of us here?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT!”_

_They fell to the floor with shaking legs, they were choking on their own tears—feeling their throat closing up as she—their own mother ‘scolded’ them—not even, about something that was absolutely out of their control._

_“The only thing that's keeping me from killing you right this second is that your *loyal* twin sister needs something to get her frustrations out. You're NOTHING, you hear me, NOTHING!” She spat out while grabbing them by the chin harshly._

_“—And don't try crawling back here either. You have failed to please me far too many times. You're just a worthless pile of human garbage that shouldn't have walked on to this earth you hear me?!”_

_They nodded quickly as they violently shook on the floor, nothing more than their sobs and her harsh glares._

———

They’ve been staying at his place for a while now—since that happened. He’d comfort them whenever they think of that damned ‘conversation’ SHE and they had that day, just in general been really helpful to their already heavily damaged mental (and somewhat physical) health. 

Earl Grey is someone who they would describe—an actual figure that actually cared about them...Besides their now dead younger brother. However they still lie awake at night, thinking about it, having terrible nightmares about being there again, in that damn hellhole, being beaten and bruised by their older twin sister.

It didn’t take long until Earl found out about the ‘conversation’ and lent a hand. If he didn’t help them then they'll be dead by dawn. Either by her or themselves.

It was just a casual day—nothing too much happened, just some tea with Earl and them and that was it. 

However Earl felt bad. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that he...Ahem, “works” for their mother, and doesn’t want them to panic and it’ll just be a mess.

so that afternoon they overheard a conversation he was having with someone—someone that sounded way too familiar.

_“So...You’re telling me that they’re saying in your hotel, correct?”_

“...Yes.”

 _“Oh? So they’ve come to you because they have no one else to turn to huh? Well then...Come over near midnight. And don’t bring those damn brats with you—ok?”_ The other end seemed to be aggressive yet calm.

“Of course.”

Who was he talking to? Who was at the other end? They were too tired to even think.

———

That night Lilac couldn't find Earl Grey, a note that was left on the side was left for them, so they opened it.

_“I'll be gone for a while—or a long time, I’m not sure, please take care if that happens, Mon amour._

_-Earl Grey Cookie”_

They blinked before setting the letter aside, and getting up from the bed. ‘—Or a long time’? What did that mean…? They’ve tried calling him but got nothing on the other end. They tried again & again but nothing. They soon gave up and went back to bed.

———  
They woke up to a letter on one of the lamp tables. they opened it up—

_“You've probably wondered where your ‘caretaker’ was when he left, hm?_

_Well, you’ll be REALLY devastated when I say this, by devastated I mean  
DEVASTATED. Anyway…_

_He's been working for us the entire time. Hm? You didn’t know? or realize? of course you didn’t. you’re really gullible to think that anyone—ANYONE, will care about you, just in the end, they’ve all been working for me, and you’ll have no clue._

_As for your little...Bitch boy...He’s been 6 feet under since last night. Your little caretaker, who healed you, is dead. And there is nothing you can do about it. You’re truly alone and nothing will change that.”_

They are shaking now. How could she...That little _bitch._ But nothing would change the fact that Earl—the only other person that they trusted, is dead because of her. 

Now they’re truly alone. No one would care for them now. The only people they trust are dead now and they can’t even do anything about it.

Now they’re crying now. all those tears soaking the paper. Truly sobbing now. They can’t even stop the flow at the point,they covered their eyes with their hands, dropped to their knees and sobbed.

“...W-why not m-me..?!”


End file.
